A Captured Bird
by 101The Only One101
Summary: He needed to find her. She was captured. Prisoner. And he needed to rescue her. She was important to his cause.


**This is like the prologue to this story. I felt inspired by reading _Star Wars The Force Unleashed_ and I had to write something based off of it. I always wondered if Ahsoka would be killed by Starkiller or if she'll meet him. Will Juno fall in love with Starkiller? What happens to PROXY? I didn't finish the book yet, but it's good so far. I need to update Ice and Backwards and this story. I have other stories, but they would be better left like they were. Anyways on with the story! Chapter, prologue, what-ever-you-want-to-call-this-part-of-the-story!**

~StArKiLlEr~

Galen Starkiller was in a rotten mood. To say the least. His pilot, Juno Eclipse, was sending him concerned looks. His droid, PROXY, was fiddling with some of the ships' controls, probably thinking of ways to kill his Master, as that was how he was programmed.

Starkiller was so sure he had a vision. He had only had a few, so he couldn't know for sure. He saw this:

_A Togruta, he assumed from his studies, was hanging from the wall. Dozens of chains pooled around her feet and wrists. She was beautiful, and terribly young. Judging by her lekku and montral length and height, she could only be in her early twenties. She looked up as a masked man, Vader, walked into the cell._

"_What do you want?" Her voice was rough, probably from not talking for a long time._

"_What do you want?" Vader asked her._

_She's so hesitant. "I wanted a family." She whispers finally._

"_Ahsoka. You can still have that,"_

"_No, I can't! Not after what you did to me," 'Ahsoka' shifts her head down._

"_Snips," She flinches at this nickname. "I can fix you."_

"_Why? Last time I checked, you wanted to kill me." Tears gathered in her eyes._

_He doesn't answer._

"_Why? I almost killed you." A breakthrough. This girl could be of use to his rebellion._

"_Ahsoka. Just hold still." Vader's voice was deeper in tone if it was possible. Why was he so nice? She held still and Vader moved his hands over her stomach and she slightly groaned in pain._

"_I still hate you…" She trails off._

"_I know."_

_Vader just leaves the broken girl and she looks up. So much is seen through her eyes. Battles. She was kidnapped once and hunted. She had almost died._

_Scars. This little one on her hip from when a blaster bolt grazed her from a battle droid._

_Friends. A boy, Lux. A Senator, Padmé Amidala. Another Senator, Riyo Chuchi._

_Enemies. General Grievous. Count Dooku. Darth Sidious. Now, Vader._

_Love. Lux. That boy again._

_Death. Seeing her closest friend die after what looks like a surgery._

_She closes her eyes and mumbles something. "Skyguy."_

Galen looked up, his eyes slightly widening as he realized Juno was yelling at PROXY.

"You weren't supposed to push the hyperdrive switch!"

"I'm sorry Captain Eclipse-"

"Sorry won't help the fact that we might plummet into a star!"

"I checked the scanner and we're heading for Imperial City."

"Well that's fabulous PROXY." She turns her back and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"PROXY. What did you do?" He sternly asks the droid.

"I accidently pushed the hyperspace switch. I'm sorry Master." The droid bows his head.

"I'm disappoints," I quickly change subject. "Do you have any record of an 'Ahsoka'?" He asks the droid.

"Ahsoka Tano?"

Galen hesitated. "Yes." The force revealed it to him.

PROXY changes into a Togruta, much like the Ahsoka in his vision, but younger. "Ahsoka Tano. Born on Shili at 36 BBY. She progressed to Jedi Padawan under her Master, Anakin Skywalker, but left the Jedi Order because she was accused of sedition."

"Is that it PROXY?" I'm interested.

"Ahsoka progressed in Form IV, V, VI, and Jar'Kai. She was remembered during the Clone Wars for her unusual Shien reverse grip. She could also hold off General Grievous and Assaj Ventress for periods of times."

"Thank you, PROXY." I replied, thinking again. "Do you know where she was last located?"

"It is said she disappeared from the galaxy after Order 66 was executed."

_That meant Vader had her. Where did I recognize that cell? Vader's palace. We can break in and rescue Ahsoka.._

"Listen Captain and PROXY. I know someone we can recruit to our little rebellion. She's held captive in Vader's palace though. I can break in and take her with us."

"A risky plan. Do you think you can pull it off?" Juno asks.

"Yes. I can. I need PROXY to show me her lightsaber skills."

"Yes Master."

"Can you disguise yourself as a stormtrooper during our rescue?" It felt so daring to say rescue.

"Yes I can."

"Then, let's go. Captain, when we arrive at our 'destination', bring us about four clicks away from the palace."

"Yes." She moves to the controls.

"PROXY, come." I walk out of the bridge and into the training room. We walk in and PROXY transforms again into Ahsoka Tano. She ignites her two green lightsabers and waits my orders.

"Five remotes." I say.

She holds her lightsabers in her famous reverse Shien grip and deflects bolts back from five different remotes placed strategically. Her blue eyes look around as she flips, twirls, and deflects bolts. Seeing two of the remotes, she leaps towards one and flips as her shoto destroys the remote. She quickly flips to the other remotes and does the same.

"Very good. For a Padawan." I smirk.

"Yes, I know." PROXY changes back.

PROXY changes into several other Jedi and they fight me, only to meet the end of my lightsaber.

"We've arrived." Juno's voice rings from my comlink.

"Time for fireworks." I mutter.


End file.
